


Interludes

by djchika



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, break-up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: ara and Lena break-up. Although not quite.





	

Lena never had time for bubble baths. Never had a quiet moment to herself, not when L Corp demanded so much of her attention and not when threats to her life was a bi-weekly occurrence.

She allowed herself the indulgence that night. Steam rose around her, warm and soothing. The scent of the bath soap she used wafting in the air.

Lena rested her head against the tub, letting the water soak through her skin. An artificial warmth that never seemed to reach her bones.

Music swirled through the air, a quite instrumental piece that she doesn’t quite recognize. She would if she tried, Lillian had drilled years of classical music training into her and Lex, but she couldn’t be bothered. There was no one there to quiz her. She could simply be.

A quiet whoosh of air signalled the arrival of her visitor. Lena closed her eyes and waited for the familiar sound of boots against her bathroom tiles.

It took less than a minute before the bathroom door opened and closed, the sound of a zipper drawn against leather filling the room.

Lena opened her eyes drowsily, almost expecting her to be sitting on the bathtub’s edge but no, Supergirl was on the other side of the room, sitting on floor, back against the wall, watching Lena with eyes that belonged to Kara.

Bubbles still covered her from chest to toe but it didn’t matter. In front of Kara she always felt stripped naked.

They stayed in silence,. Minutes, hours passed. Lena didn’t know, didn’t care. In silence there was nothing that could break any more than she already had.

She took solace in the music, in the water that was slowly losing it’s steam, bubbles that were slowly slowly starting to disappear.

Moments of peace were few and far in between and she wanted to enjoy them while she could.

“I love you.” The words were soft, almost whispered but in the silence that enveloped them both it seemed as loud as a gunshot.

Lena smiled despite herself. Despite the tears that started to mix with her bathwater.

“I know, Kara.”

Lena knew they weren’t the words that Kara wanted to hear. But to say them again when there was nowhere for the words to take them cost Lena dearly.

Luthor’s didn’t break. But oh how close she was to doing so.

They had done this before, proclaimed their love, said their goodbyes, allowed themselves to admit that a Super and a Luthor were never going to work out. It was a pipe dream. A fantasy that had no place in their reality.

Kara’s eyes glistened with her own unshed tears and Lena wanted to close her eyes against them but even in the dark she knew that the startling blue would haunt her.

“I should go,” Kara mumbled, grabbing her boots and moving to the door.

Lena bit her lip, enough to leave a mark, but still the words escaped.

“I love you too.”

Kara stilled but didn’t look back.

Lena swallowed down a sob, afraid that Kara would hear and return, afraid that she wouldn’t.

She groped for the plug, let the gurgling sound of the water rushing down the drain mask her gasping breaths as she allowed her tears to slip free.

She wished there were simpler times to look back to but simple was a never part of Lena’s life.

Instead she wanted, wanted for peace, for safety, for family. Wanted for a woman she could never have. Or a way to forget.

And yet, Lena still kept her balcony doors unlocked. Even as the late night interludes had become more and more frequent and her promise to never break continued to crack.

As she wept, she wondered about the day that she would have the strength to lock her balcony doors.

Or the day that Kara wouldn’t come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Not to be that person, but srsly the lack of feedback on tumblr is depressing me. So if you have time [reblog on tumblr!](http://djchika.tumblr.com/post/158234359511/supercorp-ficlet-interludes) Please and thank you!


End file.
